It is well known in motor vehicle transmissions to provide a toothed output gear which can be selectively engaged by a pawl to lock the output gear to the transmission case. This Park operating mode of the transmission is obtained by the vehicle operator manually shifting a lever to activate the pawl.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved Park mechanism for a transmission.